Darkness Wakening
by Aileen Autarkeia
Summary: Aileen follows Harry back to Hogwarts for his second and third years while trying to keep him safe. But with a monster loose, then a criminal who betrayed his parents, she'll have a hard time of it- even with the help of another. Sequel to Guarding His Life.
1. Chapter 1

Because I haven't updated NEARLY enough this summer, I have decided to give you the first chapter of the next story in the Guarding His Life series. I hope you enjoy, vote on my poll to take one unfinished story down, and please review!

I wish I owned Harry Potter, but I do own Aileen, and that's just about as close as I can get.

(0)^_^(0)

Harry James Potter flew past the old oak in the middle of the expansive backyard at Bones Manor. Hot on his heels was Susan Bones, riding her own broom.

He shouted with laughter as he took off towards the fruit orchard over the fence and a few hundred feet away. As he began weaving through the trees, a sharp whistle pierced his ears and he screeched to a halt, did a full 180, and began flying back to the Manor.

As he left, a slim figure shielded her eyes and sighed, eyes full of laughter as she flew up to join him. She followed him back silently. Not a branch wavered in the breeze as she passed, though it would have been hard to tell anyways as Harry swooped by.

This figure was Harry's Guardian Angel, Aileen. She was bound to watch over him and protect him to the best of her ability. Harry knew about her- which, in and of itself, was a unique fact.

For when Harry was six, his aunt and uncle had whipped him extensively. As he lay in his cupboard, close to death, Aileen appeared and gave him three warnings for the coming years.

Harry was special in more ways than one, though. He was a wizard, who went to a magical school called Hogwarts, deep in the English countryside.

Harry skidded to a stop in front of a stern-looking woman, who was wearing a monocle and a white shirt, dark navy skirt, and black robes. Susan came right up next to him as he set his broom down gently.

"There you are, Harry," Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, said. Her stern exterior was broken by a smile.

"Sorry, Auntie Amelia," Harry said with a grin. "Lost track of time."

"Sorry, Auntie!" Susan said as she hopped off her broom and trotted over to hug the woman.

Amelia laughed and gestured for them to follow her inside. "I half expected you to play for another hour, even WITH my whistle!"

"Has it really been an hour?" Harry asked surprisedly.

"Longer. You've been at it for almost two hours."

"Wow!"

"Time flies when you're having fun!" Susan and Aileen chorused.

Harry and Amelia laughed cheerfully.

They settled down to lunch in the smaller dining room off the kitchen. The small house-elf, Trixie, served them against Amelia's protests.

As they ate their way through the small sandwiches provided as they discussed the magical world, both shortcomings and perks. It had become a favored pastime of all that sat at the table, minus guests. Amelia, being head of the DMLE had a sharp and witty view on everyone in the Ministry of Magic, as she had to deal with them on a regular basis. Susan and Harry had learned to fear her silver tongue when it came to getting out of trouble.

And trouble they had gotten into. Susan and Harry had gone on an exploration into the attic and had discovered Amelia and Edgar Bones' school trunks. Edgar had been a prankster, and had carefully recorded every prank he had ever done- both in and out of school. Fortunately for Amelia, Aileen, and the entire school of Hogwarts Edgar recognized the risks involved in later pranks and used an "Age Lock" on the later journals, meaning that only when the two were 13 would the third year journal open.

But the first and second year journals were open and Harry and Susan had practiced pranks all summer long. They discovered some useful things: namely house elves were immune to most trick spells and potions.

Their correspondence with friend's had hardly faltered. Amelia finally put a stop to the constant owls by showing Harry how to use Floo powder. After that she began limiting Floo powder use to about a tablespoon a day. Harry then discovered just how little Floo powder was necessary to call a person. Aileen laughed a bit at Amelia's futile attempts to get Harry and Susan to stop talking to friends quite so much.

Eventually the other six managed to find their way to the Bones Manor. Draco had a hard time of it- he had used the excuse of going to Daphne's and had Floo'ed from there. After many hugs and exclamations, the eight retreated to the safety of Susan's room. After reading the journals the eight agreed to pull as many pranks as possible in the coming year. Well, almost all- Hermione protested but was overruled.

Harry's birthday had passed and he was looking forward to returning to Hogwarts. Even though she was as happy as he was, Aileen was nervous for the coming year. After last year, she could sense it...

The Darkness was Wakening.


	2. Chapter 2

EXTREMELY LONG CHAPTER ALERT!

I went overboard simply because I couldn't find a good place to stop without it being weird.

I do hope that you like this chapter, because things are going to heat up rather suddenly in this and the next chapter. If I can get it written, that is. The dreaded writer's block has struck on this story.

Also, SUBMIT A PRANK for me to use in the next few years. I like the idea of a Prankster!Harry, seeing as he's just so... normal in the series. Also it'll make making friends with Snape MUCH more interesting.

Enjoy this chapter and I only own Aileen and other plot points you don't recognize.

(0)^_^(0)

September 1st arrived and Harry awoke as suddenly as if someone had shouted in his ear- which, actually, Aileen had done. She laughed as he swung out of bed and ran to the bathroom to begin the day.

He began brushing his teeth and Aileen drifted to stand behind him. She vainly tried to flatten his hair, only to be stopped by a laugh.

She looked up and her eyes met Harry's in the mirror. He was watching her intently.

Aileen laughed delightedly and hugged him. Her arms, insubstantial, almost passed through him, but Harry smiled up at her through the mirror and touched the air where her long strawberry blonde hair hung around his face.

A sudden knock at the door made Harry jump. Aileen winked at his reflection and moved her hand like a mouth. He nodded and she left the bathroom so he could finish getting ready to go.

"Harry! Breakfast is in twenty minutes!" Amelia called.

"Thanks Auntie!" he shouted back.

He moved back to the restroom, disappointed but not surprised that Aileen had vanished from the mirror. However, she was still standing there behind him in spirit as he combed his hair, brushed his teeth, got dressed and ran downstairs to eat.

Breakfast was, on the surface, a cheerful affair as they all ate and chatted. There was an underlying sadness about the impending separation. Trixie the houself was crying at her "young Mistress and Mistress' friend having to go away to that dreadful school, where Trixie can't take care of young Mistress!"

Amelia finished and smiled sadly at Susan and Harry. "Go entertain yourself for an hour. We Floo to King's Cross at 10:30."

"Ok, Auntie," the two chorused, slowly getting up and leaving the room.

Susan suggested Wizard's Chess, and as Amelia had helped them pack yesterday, Harry agreed to play a few rounds. While Susan had taught Harry how to play over the summer, she was still better than him. The outcome of the two games saw him crushed both times.

Amelia called them down at 10:40 to get ready to go through the Floo. She was extremely punctual, as Harry had learned. Always on time, thanks to the Floo and the lesser-liked Apparition.

Harry tossed Floo Powder in and shouted, "Platform 9 and 3/4!" With a whoosh, he was whisked away.

He slowly came to a halt and stepped out easily onto the platform. Many people were already present and getting their belongings on the train. Harry swiftly stepped aside as Susan came through, just as a tiny house elf popped in front of him.

"Dobby did not know young sir was coming by the Floo Network! Dobby did not keep young Harry Potter Sir out!" it wailed, twisting one ear.

Aileen stared in curiosity at the house elf. It was smaller than Trixie, and it's tunic was very ragged. The house elf looked as if it had seen better days.

"What? Why would you stop me from coming to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Dobby musn't tell. Dobby's master made him promise!" he wailed and threw himself at the wall.

Susan responded faster than Harry could as Hermione, Seamus, and Hannah all came sprinting up. She caught the house elf and held him firmly by the shoulders. "Now, elf. Tell us what you can," she said firmly.

"Harry Potter Sir must not come back to Hogwarts! There is a terrible danger there!" Dobby wailed and vanished with a crack.

The five stood in silence for a moment. "Um... Hello!" Hermione chirped finally, breaking the silence, and then threw her arms around Harry.

Aileen laughed at Harry's face, even as she pondered the warning. "A terrible danger"? What could that mean? And who did the elf belong to?

Neville and Daphne came walking up. Harry saw Draco, farther down the platform, unable to leave his parents to go see his friends. He waved slyly, and Draco nodded back.

"Hello! How have you all been?" Susan asked the group at large, laughing and hugging each person.

Everyone said a variation of "fine" and then Hermione rounded on Harry.

"Was that elf yours?"

"What? No! Of course not! I don't have an elf, remember?"

"Where's Amelia?" Hannah asked.

"Right behind- huh. That's strange." Susan stared at the fireplace. "She was right behind me..."

With a loud POP Trixie popped into existence right in front of them. "Mistress Susan, Mistress Amelia got a Floo call from her office. Mistress told Trixie to let you know and to say goodbye."

"Thank you, Trixie," Susan said regally. She dismissed Trixie with a swift hug and turned to her friends.

Aileen looked around for a familiar face, and smiled when she saw him. "Thaddeus!" she called to Hermione's Guardian Angel.

Thaddeus floated over and bowed over-exaggeratedly to her. "Your Highness, how may your servant serve you?" he said."

"Thaddeus..." Aileen said in exasperation. "Knock it off. Any problems?"

"Hermione isn't a trouble-maker. Of course not." He paused and frowned. "Though I have been getting bad vibes from something. It feels like that old Dark Lord Harry fought last year..."

"That's what I was getting as well," Aileen said in worry, drifting behind Harry as he got on the train. "I couldn't place it because it was so distant, but now it's clearer. I'm worried it's at Hogwarts."

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" Thaddeus said lazily, going through the window rather than the civilized entrance through the door.

Aileen nodded and followed Harry.

The seven soon became eight as Draco ran up to them with a smile on his face- the equivalent of jumping up and down in joy for him. "Finally I escaped them!" he cried as his friends surrounded him. "If I heard one more hint of 'make proper friends, and more of them' I would have killed myself!"

Harry grabbed his shoulders and said, dead serious, "Don't joke about something that serious."

Surprised, Draco nodded, and Harry's face melted into a smile. "Let's find a compartment!" he said.

Aileen checked ahead of them and managed to direct his attention to the only deserted one. They slid inside and slammed the door behind them, locking the door manually and sitting down with a heavy sigh.

Trunks were piled everywhere. Hermione was squashed between Susan and Hannah, as Daphne cooly sat on two trunks stacked and examined her nails. The boys crushed into the other seat, Neville getting kicked to the undignified seat on the floor.

"So, Draco, your family find out yet?" Hannah asked, smoothing out her school skirt.

"No. They came close when they asked your parents-" Draco gestured to Daphne- "and they said we weren't there. It was a quick save- apparently Astoria saved our backsides and said we were out playing Quidditch."

"We owe her one," Hermione said. The rest nodded their heads in agreement.

"Speaking of which, isn't Astoria supposed to be at Hogwarts this year?"

"Yes. She is on board with some of her friends somewhere. I expect her to be a Slytherin, though she could go to Ravenclaw," Daphne said.

"Seamus, any siblings?"

"Aye. The twins be old enough to attend this year. They're Hufflepuff loyal, so I expect nothin' less from them."

"Where are they?"

"Me little brother be slightly ill, so me Mam took him through the Floo to Hogwarts, along with Jenny."

"You can take the Floo to Hogwarts?"

"Under... extenuating circumstances," Susan said. She was met with blank looks, from all but Hermione.

"Oh, honestly. It's under different conditions, more or less."

"Ohhhh..." Neville said, a look of comprehension dawning on his face.

Aileen laughed from her perch between the luggage and the ceiling above Harry's head. Thaddeus was right across from her, making faces at her to make her laugh.

"Are you all excited for this year?" Susan asked.

She was met with variations of approval from all around the cabin as they settled down to plan various pranks for the year.

They were rudely interrupted when a flash of fire appeared over their heads. Hermione shrieked, while Seamus yelled and threw himself away from the bird which had just appeared in their compartment.

The bird alighted on Harry's shoulder and dropped a letter into his hands. He stared at the bird as it took off again and vanished, and ignored the chatter as he opened the letter and read aloud-

"Mr. Harry Potter,

I hope you will join me for a cup of tea and some lemon drops this evening after dinner. Ask Minerva to direct you to my office. The password is Blood Pops.

~Albus Dumbledore"

The compartment fell silent.

Aileen bit her lip as she tried to figure out what the letter could mean. She scrolled through various scenarioes, but could only come up with one reason for the sudden letter, after no contact last year.

Harry was supposed to be on a path, and he was straying from said path. Dumbledore was going to bring him back to that path, whatever the cost.

And Aileen would rather be banished from Heaven then let her charge fall to the man's plots.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, dears! Miss me?

I am SOOOO sorry for the long wait. I lost my muse with this story for a long time- which is really just an excuse for 'I didn't feel like working on this'.

But (hopefully) I'm back and will be working on finishing this.

Remember- I need prank ideas! The sky is the limit- there isn't much magic can't do! (Except create food- Gawrp's Third Law of Experimental Transfiguration, or whatever. So sue me! I'm not good at Transfig!)

Thank you for sticking with me through this and I hope you enjoy!

(0)^_^(0)

The eight and angels stepped off the train and began walking to the carriages, which- to them- were being pulled by air. Aileen could see differently. The vague, wavering forms made her pause as she saw the horselike creatures. Harry didn't even notice the horses, and as Thaddeus shot her a worried look, he could see them as well.

They made their way up to the castle in two separate carriages, rattling over the slippery cobblestone road. Aileen sat on the top of the carriage containing Harry and watched happily as their second home drew closer.

They all exited the carriages at the front of the Great Hall and went inside. Aileen drifted behind Harry, watching idly for any ghosts. None were to be seen, though Thaddeus could pass for a poltergeist.

She sat down next to Harry at the Ravenclaw table and watched as he waited expectantly for the Sorting to begin. The first years, huddled together into a knot of people, moved as one from the Entrance Hall to the Great Hall. McGonagall produced the Sorting Hat from thin air and placed it on a conjured stool.

The Sorting Hat opened it's brim and the world dimmed. Harry twisted around, looking for Aileen. She tapped him on the shoulder and laughed as he hugged her.

"Hello, sweetie, how are you?" she asked in delight.

"Good! I'm so glad to see you!" he said.

"And me too. Listen, Harry, I don't have much time. The Song is shorter this year. The darkness is wakening, for the second time in 10 years. You need to look out for your friends, and let me take care of your safety, ok? I need you to trust me."

Harry looked at her, confused. She looked him in the eye and said again, "Trust me."

He nodded.

Aileen smiled and hugged him again. "I'll be there tonight when you meet with Dumbledore. You'll have me. Request for Hermione to go with you. It's always good to have a friend to back you up. Or ask for a Professor to accompany you. Better yet, ask for both."

"And if Professor Dumbledore says no?"

"I'll be there. Remember, Harry. I'll always be at your side."

She faded away as she had last year and watched as Harry started and began applauding.

The first years began the Sorting with a "Alexson, Emily!" She became the first "GRYFFINDOR!" of the year. Harry and Hermione applauded politely.

The Sorting continued, with "Greengrass, Astoria!" becoming a "SLYTHERIN!" The two Ravenclaws applauded extra hard for their friend's sister.

Finally "Weasley, Ginevra!" was sorted into "GRYFFINDOR!" and the Hat and stool vanished.

Dumbledore rose to his feet as McGonagall tapped her goblet for quiet. "Welcome!" he said, voice carrying over the quieting crowd. "Welcome, one and all, back to Hogwarts. I trust you have had a pleasant summer vacation?"

Aileen giggled. "Oh, you have no idea," she said to the man, even though he couldn't hear her.

At the murmured acknowledgement, Dumbledore continued. "There are many things I wish to say, but they can wait. Tuck in!"

Harry leaned over to Hermione and whispered in her ear, "Will you accompany me to the Headmaster's office? Aileen would like you to come with me."

"Just Aileen?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I- I mean I'd like it too," Harry stammered.

Hermione laughed. "I'll go with you," she said.

"Thank you," he said in relief as they dug in.

Thaddeus caught her attention over their charge's heads and wriggled his eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes and paid no mind to him.

They ate in silence as Aileen drifted around the Hall. She missed dessert being served, but caught the remains of the food vanishing and returned to Harry's side.

Dumbledore rose once again and waited for quiet. "Thank you! I hope that you enjoyed your first meal back?"

Again the Hall murmured consent.

"Good, good. I am pleased to announce that our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Gilderoy Lockhart!"

The Hall erupted in applause. Most of it, Aileen noticed, was from the girls. The boys were... less than thrilled with the new arrangement. Hermione, she was pleased to see, was hardly applauding. Harry was slow clapping, and Thaddeus was blowing raspberries. She looked askance of the heavens for patience with the immature angel.

She smiled as they quieted down and Dumbledore went through the announcements. She noticed that Harry looked to be falling asleep over his plate and gently poked him awake, only for her hand to go right through him.

The school song jolted him awake and he sang along tunelessly, as Hermione sang along to the tune of "God Save the Queen."

Then they were finished, and away they went.

Professor McGonagall intercepted them and gestured for Harry to follow her. He grabbed Hermione's hand and towed her along quickly as he followed the Professor. Thaddeus caught up with her and drifted in silence besides Aileen.

They climbed all the way to the top of the large tower with the moving staircases. A large eagle statue was standing in their way as they arrived and Harry quickly spoke. "Professor, will you please accompany us?"

"Actually, Mr. Potter, the Headmaster requests that I do not attend this meeting. He also wishes that Miss Granger not attend," the Professor said crisply.

"Then can you please contact Professor Flitwick? I would like a responsible adult to make sure nothing happens."

Professor McGonagall bristled at the implications. "Are you saying that you do not trust the Headmaster, Mr. Potter?"

"I don't believe he has my best interests at heart," Harry said delicately.

Professor McGonagall sighed. "Very well. I shall accompany you."

"Thank you- Blood Pops," Harry said to the statue, and the five went up.

Aileen didn't know what she had been expecting of the Headmaster's office. Perhaps a cold, frigid, impersonal office, as she remembered Harry's old school's Headmaster having, or maybe a monument to his ego, with portraits of himself everywhere.

Instead, a warm, welcoming place greeted the five as they stepped out of the spiral staircase. To any Ravenclaw, it was heaven- three walls were covered with bookcases and books. With a glance at Hermione, Aileen confirmed her guess. She was itching to go and grab a book off the shelves, plop herself down into one of the few comfy reading chairs, and dig in. Harry didn't look like he disagreed one bit.

There were tables and chairs scattered around the office, though there were relatively few of each. The walls were a warm golden color- reminding everyone who entered of Dumbledore's old house, still favored by himself.

There was an elevated dais with a few stairs leading up to the Headmaster's desk. Scattered against the floor-to-ceiling windows were tables covered with delicate looking instruments, some spinning, some sending out puffs of white smoke. Behind Dumbledore's wingbacked chair were portraits- all asleep- of former headmasters.

"Well, don't dawdle," McGonagall said snappishly. "Find a seat and wait for the Headmaster to arrive."

"Yes, Professor," the two chorused, and wandered off to walk around.

Aileen drifted behind Harry, following close behind him as he slowly examined the books. Harry looked entranced by the wide selection of titles arrayed before him, but Aileen could see the calculations running behind his eyes.

She was worried- worried that Dumbledore would attempt to influence him. It was a legitimate concern, she felt. Auntie Amelia, as Harry had called Amelia Bones, had warned the two of the Imperious curse, and even though Aileen knew it was illegal to control another's actions, she couldn't help but worry that Dumbledore would try something nasty.

A door, hidden by the bookcases, swung open on the dais and Harry had to stop himself from jumping. He forced himself to look calm and turned around to see who it was.

Albus Dumbledore, current Headmaster of Hogwarts, was standing on the dais, looking down at the three with a genial smile and twinkling eyes.

And Aileen felt a cold shiver run up her spine.


	4. Chapter 4

Honestly? I'm not happy with this chapter.

I did my best to do the talk justice, but it just didn't seem to work out. Much frustration on my part. I'm sorry if this seems sub-standard- that's the reason.

Quick rant: Why is it so easy to write kid dialogue, but so hard to write adult dialogue?! I talk to adults every day! IT SHOULDN'T BE THAT HARD.

Kay, rant over. Enjoy!

(0)^_^(0)

"Ah, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, falsely warm. "How are you?"

"Well, Professor," Harry said, carefully averting his eyes to stare at Dumbledore's crooked nose. The Headmaster was evidently not pleased with this, and fought to gain Harry's full attention.

Aileen silently thanked Amelia for her foresight in warning Harry and his friends of Legilimancy. It was a powerful, but dangerous branch of magic, and Aileen wanted to keep Harry out of the way of any Legilimens.

Dumbledore, Amelia had warned them, was the best of the best.

Dumbledore gave up trying to catch Harry's eye and turned to Hermione. "Miss Granger," he said. "I take it you will be departing shortly?"

"Um... No sir," Hermione said warily, biting her lip nervously. Aileen knew from experience that Hermione had been taught to not disobey authority, and it was taking every ounce of rebelliousness in her to not walk out of the room. Thaddeus shot Aileen a worried look and dropped to place both hands gently on Hermione's shoulders.

Almost unnoticeably, her shoulders dropped slightly and Hermione's furrowed brows relaxed. "Harry specifically requested that I stay with him," she said, much more calmly.

Dumbledore frowned noticeably, trying to use a "disappointed grandfather" appearance. "Do you really trust me that little, Mr. Potter?" he asked sorrowfully, almost catching Harry's eyes. Aileen smoothly stepped in front of him and blocked his view- even though she was entirely invisible.

Harry paused to gather an answer. "Well, Professor," he said slowly. "I can't help but find it suspicious that you've had no interest in me last year, but now are calling me up for a private interview."

Aileen smiled silently. "Well done!" she whispered.

Dumbledore seemed slightly non-plussed, before finally sighing. "Very well then. I can see there will be no reasoning with you. Come have a seat. Minevra, you're dismissed."

"I'm sorry, Albus, but Mr. Potter wanted me to stay as well," Professor McGonagall said, looking slightly embarassed.

"Et tu, Brutus?" Dumbledore asked, looking rather shocked.

"What?" Harry whispered to Hermione.

"It's Shakespeare, from the history of Julius Caesar," Hermione whispered back. "My parents like Shakespeare."

Harry nodded slightly as they slowly ascended the stairs to the dais and Headmaster's desk. He carefully sat down in one of the chairs and took a deep breath. Hermione touched his hand as she sat next to him.

He twisted around and noticed that McGonagall was gone. *Great,* he thought sarcastically. Aileen mirrored his thoughts.

Dumbledore sat down in front of them with an old-man sigh, playing the part of the concerned grandfather. "Harry, m'boy," he said, with a genial smile. "I'm terribly sorry that I haven't had a chance to speak to you before this."

Harry focused solely on the Headmaster's nose. "I'm rather confused, Headmaster," he said. "Can you tell me something?"

Dumbledore chuckled softly. "Of course, m'boy. Ask away!"

Harry carefully composed his thoughts and finally asked, "Why pay so much attention to me now, after leaving me alone for all of last year?"

"Well, I..." Dumbledore paused, seeming to consider his words carefully. "I... wished to... keep my distance from your life."

"Then why haven't you continued to keep that distance?" Harry asked warily.

"I wanted to ensure your wellbeing," Dumbledore said smoothly. "You weren't at your aunt and uncle's this summer-" Too late, he realized that he shouldn't have said that, and clammed up.

But Harry had caught it.

"So you've been keeping tabs on me," he said, eyes sparking with indignation. "Would it be pre... presummtious to say that you knew about the abuse?"

Dumbledore shot a nervous glance at Hermione, who was also looking angry. "Harry, m'boy, I believe-"

"I'm not 'your boy', Headmaster. Please call me Mr. Potter." Harry's tone brooked no arguement.

Dumbledore seemed like he was going to protest, and Aileen narrowed her eyes angrily at the man. "Leave him alone," she muttered angrily, staring the old man down, even though he couldn't see her.

He seemed to gather himself together and nodded. "I see, Mr. Potter. Perhaps, in time, we shall become more friendly towards each other."

Aileen snorted. "Yeah, right," she whispered, shaking her head at his overly-friendly advances.

Harry said nothing.

Dumbledore shifted uncomfortably and continued, "But no, Mr. Potter. I was unaware of any abuse."

"Liar," Harry whispered, so softly that Aileen had to strain to hear him, and Hermione barely glanced at him curiously. His angel knew what he was talking about, though- Dumbledore's eyes were slightly shifty and he didn't seem comfortable talking.

There was a brief silence, before Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, "Well, Mr. Potter, I believe we have a few more things to talk about- namely, your choice of friends."

Harry's eyebrows shot up. He had expected a more subtle approach- not straight out "MAKE BETTER FRIENDS".

"I find them intelligent and engaging. I have no reason to change my friendships," Harry said coldly.

"I don't believe that Mr. Malfoy is a... wise choice of friend," Dumbledore said delicately. At the same time, he flicked his wand under the table and sent a spell at Harry.

Aileen's eyes widened and in a split second she blocked the spell with her insubstantial body. It passed through and she instantly flinched, remembering a small incident the last year with a troll and a bunch of stunning spells, but the spell hit Harry's leg and didn't do anything. He only leaned down to rub the area it had hit.

"Perhaps Ronald Weasley would be a better choice...?" Dumbledore prompted casually.

Aileen bit her lip. She had vowed not to interfere in this meeting- had already broken that promise- but she couldn't warn Harry any more than she already had.

"...the redhead is a sly one. His sister will do no harm, but watch the boy and beware of him..." Her words from years ago rang through her head.

Harry finally snorted and shook his head. "Sorry, Professor. I'm inclined to disagree with your suggestion." He abruptly rose, and Hermione stood silently with him. "I'll be leaving now. Please do not attempt to put a spell on me again, or I shall be forced to call in a few favors with some... old friends."

Aileen smirked silently. It was a play on words for someone Harry had assisted last year- with whom he occasionally traded letters.

Dumbledore looked nonplussed and startled at Harry's discovery of his trickery. He glanced at the clock and, in an attempt to gain some sense of control over their meeting, nodded. "Very well, Mr. Potter. It is getting rather late. I believe I shall see you later...?"

Harry curtly nodded once and stepped onto the spiral staircase leading into the room of moving staircases, Hermione right at his side.


End file.
